The 3 Shadows: Episode 5: Chaos Theory
by Master hunter
Summary: Joz has another Gemcraze that leads to him getting all the emeralds again. Suddenly Shadow gets trapped within the Emeralds as he and Miles find Joz. What's going on? and more importantly will he escape? COMPLETE
1. Another Gemcraze starts

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

By Master hunter

The long awaited 5th Episode of the 3 Shadows. I've toyed with this idea for a while now and feel I'm adequately ready to start this one. Wondering if I can make 10 chapters but I know at least 8 is possible.

I'll try and do some fight scene explanation this time but I'm warning you it might not be all that interesting. I found that sometimes it's better to imagine how a fight went.

If you think I got the idea from Dragonball GT you'd be half-right. I did think of this without DBGT in mind (the saga were the Dragonballs go bad). In this one Shadow finds himself trapped within the Chaos Emeralds and has to face some new demons. Too much positive Chaos usage has led to this.

Like the Final epsiode there will be some parallels between this episode and my next big Sonic fic. Haven't thought of a name for that yet.

****

Character copyright:

Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik, Gerald Robotnik, ARK, GUN and Project Shadow (the Ultimate life form) are all SEGA SONIC TEAM

Joz the bat aka Master hunter, The Annemuir, Miles Prower (the character not the name), The 3 Shadows, The Deadly gems, "Guild of Assassins, Spies and Hunters", Sapphire the bat, Ruby Rose, Emerald the Chameleon, Diamond the Rabbit and anything not from SEGA's games are all Copyright me, Joseph Rafferty aka Master hunter.

--------------------------------------

THE 3 SHADOWS IS LOOSELY BASED ON THE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SERIES BY SEGA SONIC TEAM.

---------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

****

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 1 - Another Gemcraze starts

The 3 Shadows stared down Gerald's new machine. It was much smaller than the first 4 but it packed quite a punch. Its armour was weaker too but its speed was phenomenal. Joz attacked first dashing towards the New Machine's legs, The machine labelled G-005 Jupiter. As Joz slid the sword out of it's holster Jupiter disappeared, as if it was using Chaos Control. The all of a sudden Jupiter dropped on top of Joz, trapping him beneath its foot. Miles, angered by this, dashed forwards and charged his latest Wrist Shooter upgrade, the big laser blast. Jupiter disappeared again and re-appeared next to Miles. Jupiter elbowed Miles into the back and sent him flying towards the cold, wet concrete of Capitol City. Meanwhile Joz got back up and used the Jet Wing to quickly dash towards Jupiter and tried to slash it in two. It didn't work, instead Jupiter quickly turned and fired Missiles from it's chest. Joz quickly used the armour wing to protect himself but found it didn't stop him flying back down to Earth. Both Miles and Joz had crashed into the ground and lay unconscious.

Shadow watched as his fellow Shadows lay on the ground, about to be crushed by Jupiter. He grasped the Green Chaos Emerald tightly and warped in front of Jupiter. He kicked the machine onto its back. Shadow fell back down to the Floor and stood still, smiling as he stood in front of the fallen Jupiter.

"Is that all you got?" asked Shadow, "You may have made something faster than Joz and Miles but not me"

"You may be fast but what good is speed when you can't run", said Gerald. Shadow looked back confused. **What did he mean by that I wonder?**

Jupiter quickly jumped back to its feet and fired sticky mud at Shadow. Shadow's feet were stuck to the ground.

"Oh come on. Now you're stealing our moves. That was obviously inspired by Miles", said Shadow.

Jupiter's right arm morphed into a blade. Jupiter then blasted towards Shadow with a Jet Engine that appeared on its back. Shadow countered by creating a shield of Chaos Energy which preventing the Blade from ever getting near Shadow.

"And that was one of Joz's moves. Are we about done here?" asked Shadow, releasing himself from the mud.

"What was that? You've never done that before!" shouted Gerald in a panic.

"I call that the Chaos Shield. And here's another technique I don't think you know. CHAOS SPEAR!" shouted Shadow.

Golden rays of Chaos Energy rained from the Sky, tearing apart Jupiter who couldn't avoid the attack at all. The Machine blew up and Gerald disappeared once more. Shadow looked up to the sky to see if he could spot Gerald making his getaway. He didn't.

After a moment searching Shadow dashed over to Miles to help him get back up. He didn't look over at Joz at all. He was still angry with him. Perhaps he should've because Joz was in fact starting another Gemcraze. Joz jetted off without saying a word as Shadow helped Miles stand back up. Miles noticed Joz flying off and saw that Shadow didn't seem to care.

"You OK buddy?" asked Shadow.

"I'm fine, but what about Joz. Where's he going?" asked Miles.

"I don't care. Let's just go home", said Shadow.

Meanwhile Joz was flying off in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds. He knew he was going through a Gemcraze all the signs were there. His heart started pounding faster and his body felt as if there was a hole in which Energy bled out from his body. But he was wondering why it happened now.

"No this is bad. Usually Gemcrazes don't happen this frequent. I wasn't expecting another one for at least a year", said Joz. Joz increased his speed and headed towards the nearest Chaos Emerald he could sense besides Shadow's.


	2. Attack from the Chaos Emeralds?

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 2 - Attack from the Chaos Emeralds?

Joz had disappeared. It was his mansion yet he never returned to it. The Chaos Emeralds started disappearing, some saying a bat like figure stole them. It was obvious to Miles and Shadow; Joz was having another Gemcraze. In the main lounge of the mansion Shadow and Miles were discussing the situation.

"Joz is probably in that cave we found the last time he was Gemcrazed", said Miles.

"And your point is?" asked Shadow.

"Look I'm sick of you attitude Shadow. Ok Joz did something terrible but he's still a Shadow and he seriously needs help", said Miles. Shadow turned his back on Miles.

"I don't help murderers", said Shadow.

"You're helping GUN! You are after Gerald like the rest of us. Hired by THEM to bring him in", said Miles.

"It's more like I'm using them. Their resources come in handy from time to time", said Shadow.

"You saw how weak Joz was until he got all 7 Emeralds. He could've died. By not helping him you're killing him", said Miles. Shadow did not reply.

Miles then decided to take matters in his own hand and swiped the Green Emerald away from Shadow. Miles ran off towards the cave.

"Hey come back here. That's MY emerald!" shouted Shadow following him. Shadow soon caught up and took the emerald back. He looked down at Miles and sighed.

"Ok then, let's go", said Shadow, "But in future the Green Emerald is mine. Don't dare try to take it from me". Miles smiled as he returned to his feet after Shadow had knocked him on his back.

When they got to the cave they saw six of the seven Chaos Emeralds lying in a circle around Joz. Joz could barely stand but he did manage a small smile at Miles and Shadow.

"It's about time", Joz joked.

"Well convincing Shadow was harder than I thought. Here take the last Emerald", said Miles handing over the green Chaos Emerald.

Joz felt his body fill with energy. His strength returned very quickly and soon he was back to his old self.

"Right then, now that's out of the way I'll return the Emeralds and we can get back to normal", said Joz. He turned to Shadow, "well near enough".

Joz handed the Green Emerald back to Shadow. Shadow could tell Joz was hoping for some signs of forgiveness. He could tell Joz was hoping he could forget about what happened.

"Stop looking at me like that. I let you use my Emerald because Miles was so persistant", said Shadow. Joz sighed and began picking up the Chaos Emeralds, starting with the red one.

As the bat picked up the Red Chaos Emerald something strange happened. Each of the 7 Chaos Emeralds began glowing brightly. The Green and Red Emeralds flew out of Shadow and Joz's hands and joined the others circling above their heads. The 3 Shadows watched them carefully, confused at what was going on. The Emeralds were generally considered to be lifeless gems that existed to serve people. They were generally considered inanimate objects but now they seemed to be moving on their own.

"Shadow you're not doing that are you?" asked Miles shaking a little in fear.

"No it's not me. Perhaps one of you two are doing something to cause this", said Shadow.

"Well I don't feel any different", said Joz.

"Neither do I", said Miles.

As the Emeralds span around their heads, they began shining brighter and brighter. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared around Shadow, bright enough to hide the black hedgehog behind the light. Joz and Miles watched in horror as the light suddenly faded and the Emeralds dropped to the ground. Shadow had disappeared.

"Chaos Control?" asked Joz.

"I don't think so. I know Shadow uses Chaos Control a lot but it seemed like whatever happened was done by the Emeralds", said Miles.

"This is too weird. What do we do now?" asked Joz. Miles began picking up the Emeralds.

"We take these things back to my Lab and we analyse them", said Miles, "Whatever happened just now definitely has something to do with these"

Joz and Miles collected the Emeralds and returned home.


	3. The Red Dragon appears

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 3 - The Red Dragon appears.

Shadow found himself lying down on his back. He just opened his eyes for the first time since the Chaos Emeralds started acting weirdly. Something told him he wasn't on Earth anymore, probably the fact that all he could see was a red mist. He got up and started to explore the strange New World he was in. As he ventured through the red mist he saw no signs of it ending.

"Just where am I?" asked Shadow, "Hello, is anyone else out there?"

Shadow's shouts got no reply. Shadow took a moment to list the facts he did know about this strange place.

**I seem to be alone. This red mist seems to be the only thing here. I have no Chaos Emerald to Chaos Control out of here. Whatever is going on the Chaos Emeralds have something to do with it. **

Shadow sat back down and began planning his next move. Nothing came to him, as there seemed to be no way out at all. He got up and ran straight forward, hoping that something will appear, hoping for some clue to his whereabouts.

Meanwhile Joz and Miles reached the lab and Miles immediately began examining the Chaos Emeralds. Joz left the lab in search of Shadow. Most likely Shadow would have found his way back to the Mansion. He found nothing but Miles did spot something strange with the Red Chaos Emerald.

"Joz come here quick!" shouted Miles.

"What is it? Have you found Shadow?" asked Joz.

"Maybe. The Red Emerald is currently giving off slightly more energy than the others", said Miles.

"So?" asked Joz, "I'm no science expert. Help me out here"

"Every creature on this planet gives off some energy. Which includes Shadow. It's not much of a change so I think maybe…" said Miles.

"Shadow is INSIDE the Emerald!" said Joz finishing Miles' sentence, "But how is that possible?"

"The Emeralds are very mysterious. There is still a lot we do not know", replied Miles, "A lot we do not understand"

"Well let's not waste any more time. Find a way to get me inside with him", said Joz.

"I don't know if I can. I'll give it a go but it could take weeks, months even years to find a way inside. Then again it may not take long at all. I won't know until I try", said Miles.

Shadow meanwhile kept running through the red mist but there seemed to be no end in sight. He stopped to catch his breath and sat down. **What the hell is going on?**

Then suddenly a huge booming voice filled the Emerald. Shadow looked around to find what was making the noise.

"Welcome Shadow, I've been waiting for you", said the voice.

"Who are you? Do you know where I am?" asked Shadow frantically looking for the source of the voice.

A red Dragon decended from the red mist above Shadow. It was rather long and seemed to blend nicely into the mist. The mist began to disappear slightly allowing Shadow for the first time to see beyond 5 feet in front of his face. The Dragon stood in front of Shadow smiling.

"I am the Dragon of the Red Emerald. You are inside the Red Emerald", said the Dragon.

"How did that happen? Why am I here and more importantly how do I get out?" asked Shadow.

"We brought you here. That's right we, there's 6 more like me. We are demons that live inside the Emeralds. Created by people using Chaos Energy for positive use", said the Red Dragon.

"But why am I here?" asked Shadow angrily as he grew impatient.

"We challenge you to a fight Shadow. Beat me and you'll advance through the Emeralds, meeting us one by one", said the Red Dragon.

"Ok, any particular reason why you want to fight me?" asked Shadow.

"We're sick of you abusing the power of Chaos. With all you Chaos Controls and Chaos Spears you haven't once considered possible side effects", said the Red Dragon.

"So this is all because of my Chaos Manipulation skills. Well I suppose I have no choice then", said Shadow, "I am the Ultimate lifeform, let me show you why"

The Red Dragon smiled as Shadow took a defensive fighting stance. The first of seven great fights was about to begin.


	4. Rage is a terrible thing

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 4 - Rage is a terrible thing.

The Red Dragon flew high into the red mist above them. Shadow looked around the area to see any signs of the demon. It soon showed itself as it fired its fire breath at Shadow. Shadow quickly dodged it and tried a Chaos Spear. To his horror he found that it didn't work no matter how hard he tried. He then tried a Chaos Control and found that he could warp either. Something was wrong with his Chaos manipulation skills. The Red Dragon smashed it's long tail into Shadow sending him flying in the opposite direction. After several miles of slying through the air, Shadow's body found itself being dragged along the ground by the force of the Dragon's attack. Shadow got up and noticed the dragon had drawn first blood.

"Nice attack. It seems that I can't manipulate Chaos in here", said Shadow, "I'm actually inside a Chaos Emerald and I can't use it's energy".

"Didn't take you long to figure that one out. Without your Chaos Manipulation skills you are nothing Shadow", said the Red Dragon

"You think so huh?" asked Shadow smiling. Shadow ran towards the Red Dragon at the speed of sound. Shadow launched himself towards the dragon and started punching it.

Punch, kick, punch, kick, Shadow kept attacking the dragon for half a minute then smashed it to the ground with his fists. The Dragon smashed face first into the ground. Shadow dropped to the ground and folded his arms.

"How did you like that dragon?" asked Shadow. The Red Dragon got back up onto its feet. It wiped something that looked like blood from its mouth.

"Not bad! Tell me where did you learn how to punch? From Maria? You punch like a girl", said the Red Dragon. Shadow responded in a rage.

"How dare you speak her name", shouted Shadow angrily.

"Why? She was nothing special. Just another weak pathetic girl", said the Red Dragon.

"You know nothing about Maria dragon", said Shadow.

"I know she was weak. How she was killed by a single bullet. How she depended on you to save her and you let her down", said the Red Dragon.

"Enough Dragon. One more word about Maria and I'll make sure you'll never say anything ever again", said Shadow.

"Face it Shadow she was weak and pathetic. She was a worthless creature that died they way all-weak creatures should", said the Red Dragon.

Shadow ran full speed at the Dragon who flew up into the air and smashed Shadow with it's tail. As Shadow flew away the Red Dragon fired a fireball at him. Shadow quickly recovered, dodged the fireball and tried another attack. Again the Dragon countered. This went on for quite a while until Shadow failed to get back up. The Red Dragon walked over to Shadow. He saw him lying face down on the floor.

"That was Easy", said the Red Dragon, "I thought Shadow would put up quite a fight but then he didn't have his Chaos manipulation skills"

Shadow wasn't knocked out though. He was planning his next move and tried to understand why he couldn't hit the Dragon. He hated him so much; he made him so angry. Then he realised that was the problem. The Dragon was making him angry on purpose. His rage made him lose focus on the fight. His rage made his attacks completely offensive and so he dropped his guard. Shadow got up and turned to the Red Dragon.

"I see what you did. Very Clever. By making me angry I lose focus and become an easy target for countering", said Shadow, "But now I know your trick it won't work again"

"Indeed. I am the Red Dragon of Anger and Hate. My technique is to make you angry so you drop your guard. But I'm not bothered that you know because you're already too weak to continue", said the Red Dragon.

"Haven't you learned yet?" asked Shadow.

He dashed towards the Red Dragon, who put up his guard. Shadow jumped over the dragon and kicked him in the back of his head. As the Dragon turned Shadow launched another wave of attacks finishing with a kick. He dashed towards the Red Dragon, who was flying in the opposite direction and kept attacking it before it could recover.

"Don't", said Shadow punching him in the face, "Underestimate", he continued kicking him the stomach, "me", finishing him off with spin attack into his chest. The Red Dragon crashed into the ground face first. Shadow finished off the Red Dragon by spin attacking him in the back. The Dragon didn't move and Shadow suddenly disappeared.


	5. The Power of Poison

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 5 - The Power of Poison

Miles' attention suddenly turned to the Emeralds as he noticed the energy anomoly switch from the Red Chaos Emerald to the Magenta one. If he was correct somehow Shadow was being warped between the emeralds. This was a lucky break as he managed to record the event that allowed him to study it later. **Hopefully I can find a way to bring you out of there Shadow.**

Meanwhile Shadow found himself in a purple mist. Just like in the Red Emerald he could see nothing but the purple mist. This time however the floor felt different. In the Red Emerald it felt like normal Earth. This time the floor was marshlike. As Shadow lifted his foot off the floor he found his air shoes covered in sticky purple goo.

This added to the stench in the air made his stomach turn. He swallowed back some bile and shouted out.

"Hello. Magneta Demon? Whatever you are. It's me Shadow. Let's finish this quick, this place makes me sick", said Shadow.

Just then a huge green monster fell from the sky (if you can call it that). It stood up, twice as tall as Shadow. It had big black orbs for eyes and it seemed almost fish like.

"Welcome Shadow. I am the Half fish of Famine and Disease. I must warn you that I am stronger than Hate and Anger", said the Monster

"I would like to say pleased to meet you but I'd be lying. Disease huh? No wonder this place feels like it's been poisoned", said Shadow.

"Think what you want Hedgehog. I love this place. The stench of death is somewhat comforting for me. Although it's better when the death is fresh and real. Like what you're about to become", said the Half fish monster quickly dashing towards Shadow and then strangely disappearing.

"What the? Where did you go?" asked Shadow. The Half fish punched Shadow in the back and Shadow fell to the floor.

"Right behind you Hedgehog", said the Half fish monster

Meanwhile outside the Emeralds in Miles Lab, Miles had made a discovery.

"Joz come here quick", shouted Miles. Joz dashed towards Miles who was sitting at a computer.

"What is it?" asked Joz.

"I've managed to work out how Shadow is moving between Emeralds. He recently moved from the red one to the magenta one. I don't know why, perhaps you can find out for me", said Miles.

"Huh? What are you talking about Miles?" asked Joz confused.

"I can't bring Shadow out of the Emeralds but I can put you in to help him", said Miles.

"Wouldn't you be better for this than me? In case you don't remember Shadow hates me ever since he found out about my secret", said Joz.

"I would be better but I need to stay outside. Someone has to monitor the situation further", said Miles, "And I feel I'm better suited to that than you".

"I see your point. Ok send me in", said Joz.

Inside the Magenta Emerald the fight between the Half fish monster and Shadow was heating up. Even though the only punch between the two came from the Half fish monster. Shadow tried to attack it but it kept on disappearing and reppearing behind him. Strangely the Half fish monster refused to hurt Shadow. Although Shadow was not getting hurt he felt his energy being drained out of him. Shadow fell to the ground, panting heavily. He was too weak to continue. The Half fish monster walked over to Shadow.

"How Pathetic! With all I've heard about your speed I thought you would've at least hit me once", said the Half fish monster.

"What's going on? Why am I getting weaker when you aren't even hitting me?" asked Shadow.

"Oh that's my special technique. The air you're breathing is gradually making you weaker. I chose not to attack cause I knew the fumes would do the job eventually. All I had to do was avoid your attacks", said the Half fish monster.

"Very clever", said Shadow.

"Now Shadow, Time to die", said the Half fish monster preparing to finish Shadow off. Shadow sighed, **is this it?**


	6. The Water of Death and Corruption

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 6 - The Water of Death and Corruption

Shadow looked to be doomed when suddenly the Half fish monster had been sliced in two by something. Shadow looked up to see a familiar sight. It was the Annemuir, which meant help had arrived. Joz was here.

"What took you so long?" asked Shadow.

"It's not everyday you have to go inside the emeralds. So what's going on anyway", said Joz.

"My frequent use of Chaos energy has created demons inside each of the Emeralds. They exist to balance out the Positive and Negative energy within the emerald", said Shadow.

"Ok, I didn't understand much of that but it seems like they want to fight you, one by one", said Joz, "Just like the Deadly gems wanted to do with me".

"That's the jist of it yeah. So why you? Why not Miles?" asked Shadow.

"Someone has to stay outside and monitor us. I can get out whenever I want but I can't bring you out with me. Miles knows more about this stuff than I do so he stayed behind", said Joz.

"Well thanks for saving my life an'all but don't think I've suddenly forgiven you. These demons each have special abilities…" said Shadow.

"Like that monster's poison. You sure you're going to be OK?" asked Joz.

"I'm fine. But like it or not I may just need your help", said Shadow.

Suddenly a voice came booming down from the sky. It was the half fish monster.

"How did he get here? That was unfair and I demand a rematch", said the monster.

"You speak of unfair? How about me being forced here to fight you without knowing anything about you. You want to kill me", shouted Shadow angrily.

"Leave them be Magenta. It makes no difference how many there are, we will prevail", said another voice.

"But Grey? Come on they cheated!" said the monster.

"Stop whining. There are no rules in these fights. If we win they die, if they win they move on", said the other voice.

"Magenta? Grey? Hey wait a minute how did you survive being sliced in two?" asked Joz confused.

"Ok bat listen well. Firstly we nicknamed ourselves after the colour of the emerald we are born in. Grey is sort of our leader. Secondly neither I nor any of the other demons can die here. We are made out of Chaos Energy from our Emeralds", said Magenta.

"Enough talk. Move use to the next Emerald. I'm guessing that's blue", said Shadow.

"As you wish", said Magenta.

Shadow and Joz warped from the Magenta Emerald into the Blue one. Once again all they could see was a blue mist. They could feel puddles of water under their feet. Suddenly the puddles grew larger and they soon found themselves in a shallow lake. The mist began clearing as the two Shadows moved across the surface of the lake. It began to get Deeper as time progressed and then from under the lake a trident appeared. The rising trident soon revealed their next demon. It looked like the skeleton of a mermaid. It's thick bones were blue instead of white and it didn't look as brittle as a regular skeleton.

"I take it you're blue. Ok let's get this started", said Shadow.

"You have done well Shadow to get this far. Although you now have some help it won't be enough. I am the Dead Mermaid of Corruption. The persuit for power has corrupted many people. This corruption has made people do horrible things to others, even kill. Death is inevitable for all just like how a wave of water inevitably hits the coast of land", said the demon.

"I'll tell you what else is inevitable. Our Victory", said Shadow.

"You don't stand a chance against us Blue", said Joz.

"How dare you use our names for each other! To you I am the Dead Mermaid of Corruption", said Blue.

"No, to us you're a waste of space. We'll call you what we want to call you Demon", said Joz.

"Enough talk. Let's end this now", said Shadow

"Very well", said Blue.

Blue started the fight by summoning a huge wave of water that crashed into Joz and Shadow. The Force pulled them underwater where Blue quickly smashed into Shadow. Blue easily swam through the water with his bone fin. Joz then decided to take on the demon and used the jet wing to blast him through the water. Joz prepared to slice the demon in two with the Annemuir. The Water resistance made it tough but he managed to slice through it. Blue however countered Joz's attacks by trapping the Annemuir between the fork end of his trident. Shadow got up and swam to the surface. Joz soon followed. There was one thing both of them suddenly realised. Unlike the demon, they needed air.


	7. The Ice Pheonix of Sloth and Pain

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 7 - The Ice Pheonix of Sloth and Pain

Shadow and Joz reached the surface of the water for a brief second before being pulled back down under it. Blue wasn't going to let them get away that easily. Blue threw Joz through the water and concentrated on Shadow. As he watched Blue chase after Shadow as he tried to get air, a plan formed in his head. In the water Blue had the advantage, but in the air…

Joz used his jet wing and grabbed Shadow. He then flew above the surface of the water and hovered in the air. He threw Shadow onto his back.

"Shadow I have a plan. He may have the advantage in the water but we have the advantage in the air", said Joz.

"And your point is", said Shadow.

"You lure Blue to the surface. I'll finish him off", said Joz. Shadow looked a little concerned.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. Lure him towards the bottom and then swim as fast as you can straight up", said Joz. Shadow didn't quite get what he was planning but he did what Joz said.

Shadow lured Blue as far beneath the surface as possible and then suddenly shot straight up. Joz watched as Shadow shot into the air from the force. Joz grabbed Shadow and swung the hedgehog on his back. Blue soon followed, shooting up into the air exactly like what Joz wanted. Blue found himself above the bat that was preparing a strike with his sword. Blue tried to defend himself with his trident as he fell, but he couldn't find it.

Shadow had swiped his trident as Blue rose into the air. He held it up high and if Blue didn't do something quick he would fall straight on it. It happened to quickly for Blue to do anything and both Shadow and Joz struck the dead mermaid with their weapons. Blue fell to the water and before he reached the surface his body disintegrated into a Blue mist.

They knew they had won and soon found themselves inside the cyan emerald. It was very cold; the ice on the floor showed that. It was then Shadow realised something about these demons. Each had an element as well as a negative power. The Dragon was fire as well as anger and hate. The Half-fish was poison as well as disease and famine. The Dead Merman was water as well as Death and Corruption. No doubt their next demon was ice.

Sure enough, as the air got even more colder, a massive pheonix appeared in front of them. Although pheonixes are generally linked with fire this one was obviously linked with ice. Its wings were made of blue flames but it's body looked to be made of ice.

"I take it you're the next demon. Cyan is it?" asked Shadow.

"If you are to address me you should call me the Ice Pheonix of Sloth and Pain. Doing nothing and being lazy is the worst thing a person can do. The pain of being frozen in ice is the only punishment fit for those who do not move", said the Pheonix.

"Do any of you demons really expect us to call you by your official titles. I'm the Master hunter but I allow my friends to call me Joz just because it's easier", said Joz.

"You are no friend of ours. I'm surprised you made it past Red, Magenta and Blue. You must be incredibly skilled or maybe just incredibly lucky. Either way your luck has run out. Let's see you even make a hit when you're frozen solid", said Cyan.

Cyan flew off into the cyan mist above them. Shadow and Joz looked around frantically trying to find where the demon was. It wasn't long before it showed its face again. It quickly decended from the clouds and fired and intense cyan light beam. It hit Shadow and encased the chaos manipulater in Ice.

With Shadow frozen solid it was up to Joz. Joz tried another Jet strike but Cyan simply flew up. It was behind Joz now and preparing another freezing blast. Joz quickly turned and raised his armour wing shield. Cyan fired his freeze ray and Joz's wing became encased in Ice. The added weight made him lean to that side. Cyan finished Joz off by freezing his entire body, as Joz couldn't raise his other wing in time.

There they stood, both frozen solid by Cyan intense freeze ray.

"That was easy. Now Shadow, time for you to die", said Cyan preparing to knock Shadow over, to smash his frozen body in thousands of pieces.


	8. The Green Earth mist of Pride and Envy

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 8 - The Green Earth mist of Pride and Envy

Joz and Shadow were frozen solid from Cyan's freeze ray. Well that's what the demon thought. Behind the big chunk of Ice that was Joz, a small space in the ice had appeared. It was under Joz's Jet wing engine that was currently blasting a very small flame. Joz has just managed to activate his jet wing but couldn't get it to full power. The heat from the Jet wing started to melt the ice. He could move his hands a little and then he turned it up to full power.

Cyan quickly turned to Joz in horror. He thought he dealt with them but then all of a sudden Joz started flying somehow. As the Ice melt around Joz he started to get control of himself and he aimed his jet so that he's crash into Cyan. He hit his target and the ice block shattered into pieces. Joz was completely free now as he watched Cyan slide across the icy floor.

Joz then quickly jetted towards Cyan and before it could get back up Joz sliced the demon in two.

"Phew, that was close", he said before jetted towards Shadow.

Joz then sat above Shadow and thawed him out with a gentle flame from his jet wing. Shadow shivered as the ice melted away. He looked over and saw Cyan explode into a cyan mist.

"Aw man! Over already? What happened?" asked Shadow.

"I just managed to turn on my jet wing as the beam hit me. The heat from the small flame I managed to produce thawed me out. Then when I regained control I smashed the rest of my frozen prison into Cyan. I sliced him in two and thawed you out", said Joz.

"I owe you one", said Shadow quitely with his head bowed down.

Joz didn't reply. He knew how stubborn Shadow could be and although he knew Shadow hadn't forgiven him, he could tell Shadow really appreciated his help.

They both warped to the Green Emerald. It felt like a jungle despite there being little actual plantlife. They wandered around the Emerald for a while as Green had not made its appearance yet.

"Come on Green. It's time, stop hiding!" shouted Shadow.

"It's not use we'll have to split up", said Joz. They did so.

Joz soon found himself on his own exploring the vast green mist that filled the inside of the Emerald. He called out for Green on numerous occasions until finally something appeared. It was Shadow!

Shadow too found himself wandering through the green mist until he came across Joz.

"Did you find him?" asked Shadow.

"Yes and No", said Joz. Joz soon attacked Shadow with a flying kick. Shadow slid across the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Shadow.

Meanwhile Joz has found himself at the end of an attack by Shadow. Strangely it seemed like Shadow was actually warping with Chaos Control.

"So you can Manipulate Chaos again. Still doesn't give you a reason to attack me", said Joz on the floor.

Suddenly the mist cleared and it was apparent that they weren't fighting each other. Another Shadow and Joz made up of what seemed like Green Earth stood next to Joz and Shadow respectively. The two Green imposters regrouped in the centre of the arena.

"I take it you're our next demon. Green is it?" asked Shadow.

"I am the Green Earth Mist of Pride and Envy, and you are nothing", said the Shadow imposter.


	9. The Yellow Unicorn of Greed and Gluttony

****

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 9 - The Yellow Unicorn of Greed and Gluttony

The Joz and Shadow imposter stood between the real Joz and Shadow. Then all of a sudden some plant vines started grouping together. It made yet another imposter, one of Miles.

"Huh? Miles? What the hell?" asked Joz starring at the newly formed imposter.

"Proud of your own moves, Envious of your friends moves. Let's see what happens when you face what you want", said the 3 imposters simultaneously.

Green Miles then suddenly fired vines at Shadow. Joz immediately sprung into action, jetting towards the vines to slice them before they got to Shadow. Green Shadow, who had suddenly warped in front of the bat, stopped Joz in his tracks. Green Shadow kicked Joz away as the bat froze in fear.

"Chaos Control!! But how? How can you manipulate chaos and I can't?" asked Shadow angrily as the vines wrapped around his body.

"Don't you get it? In here the demons rule", replied Green Joz who was just standing there with his arms folded.

The vines started squeezing Shadow. Shadow struggled in his vine prison until suddenly the vines were cut. Joz had somehow managed to sneak up on Green Miles and sliced him in two.

"Forgot about my Stealth wing didn't you? You may be my imposter but you don't have my sunglasses. You couldn't monitor my stealthy advances", said Joz smiling.

"Perhaps I don't have everything you have. But I do have most of it", said Green Joz angrily, "Plus I also have your techniques".

Green Joz began spinning in a ball. He hurled his spinball self (with his razor sharp vine sword) towards Joz. Joz knew what that was. It was the start of his signature technique. The Shadow Blade.

Meanwhile Shadow was desperately trying to avoid Green Shadow's attacks. However without his Chaos manipulation he couldn't outrun Green Shadow, who merely had to use Chaos Control to get ahead of the black Hedgehog. Green Shadow smiled before ascending to the sky on a platform made of vines.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" it shouted before spears of Golden Chaos light rained apon the battlefield. Shadow could get away in time and found himself sliding across the floor on his belly. He lay face down in the dirt.

Joz managed to shield himself from the Shadow Blade using the Armour wing. He then dived forward in an attempt to crush his imposter. It worked, Green Joz was on the floor with Joz holding him down.

"You think I don't know my own moves imposter?" asked Joz holding the Annemuir just above the imposter's neck. Green Joz watched on in fear as Joz made the final cut. Slicing the demon's head off he made the number of imposters one.

Meanwhile Green Shadow picked Shadow up by the neck and started punching the exhausted Hedgehog in the stomach. The all of a sudden he froze and let go of Shadow. Joz had caught him off guard, The Annemuir was pointing out from his chest. The imposter fell to the floor and the 3 dead vine bodies burst into a green mist.

"Another close call", said Shadow slowly getting back up onto his feet.

"You ready for Yellow?" asked Joz.

"No, but I don't think we have much of a choice", said Shadow.

Shadow was right. A few seconds later they were warped inside the Yellow Emerald. No hunting down this Demon this time. It was there, standing in front of them, waiting for them. A Unicorn with a Golden Horn that was sparking with Electricity. The Arena was filled with the sounds of Thunder.

"Welcome Shadow. I am the Yellow. Unicorn of Greed and Gluttony. We all want more than what we need don't we. Shadow you seem weak but Joz, he's still full of energy", said the Unicorn, "I'm going to enjoy devouring your energy you pathetic creatures"

"Shadow you just rest. I'll take care of this one myself", said Joz grasping the hilt of the Annemuir.


	10. Is it really you…?

Sorry for the lack of updates. I try and update every night but sometimes things happen. Like last night when I suddenly found myself still online at 1am.

It also looks like this will be 12 chapters long. I try and keep it to 10 chapters an episode, occasionally spilling into an 11th.

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 10 - Is it really you…?

Joz jumped towards the unicorn about to quickly strike it down but suddenly found himself frozen in the air. A translucent yellow orb surrounded Joz who looked to be frozen in place.

"What's going on?" asked Joz.

"Fully charged excellent! I'm going to enjoy devouring your energy bat", said Yellow.

Shadow watched on as the unicorn drained Joz of his energy. Joz struggled to get free but after a while he just stopped moving completely. Then the orb disappeared and Joz fell to the ground. Joz lay on the floor unconscious. Shadow stood up, still hurt after facing the Green imposters.

"What did you do to him?" asked Shadow.

"Absorbed all his energy. He has nothing left but a tiny amount to keep him alive", said Yellow.

"Nice technique but I won't fall for it now that I've seen it", said Shadow.

"No need. I can sense that you have very little energy left yourself", said Yellow.

Yellow was telling the truth. If he was going to do something he would have to do it quickly. Or he could sit for a while and recover. Shadow sat on the floor and rested for, as long a Yellow would let him. It was surprisingly long.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" asked Shadow.

"You living creatures have the ability to recharge your energy by resting. Go on rest, I'll devour your new recharged energy soon enough", said Yellow.

Shadow was confused but then he thought about the nature of the other demons. Each was a representation of a sin or other negative power. Red made him angry on purpose, Magenta poisoned him, and so on. Yellow was Greed and Gluttony, it only cared about fulfilling his needs. **I can use this to my advantage.**

Shadow fully rested stood up again. Ready to face Yellow.

"Ah! Nice to see you fully recharged Shadow", said Yellow.

Shadow smiled and headed off towards the unconscious Joz. Joz started to move again but it was obvious he was still weak. Shadow took the Annemuir and looked at him. Joz nodded in approval and Shadow ran as far from Yellow as possible.

"You want my energy Yellow. Come and get me", shouted Shadow grasping the sword tightly. Yellow ran towards Shadow and full speed.

"It's useless Shadow. You can't hide from me here", said Yellow.

Shadow did not move and Yellow galloped closer and closer. Then when Yellow was close enough and at full speed he lunged the sword forward. Yellow tried to stop itself but couldn't and ended up impaling itself on the blade.

"You see during your charging run you let your guard down. So desperate for my energy you'd do anything for it, no matter what the consequences was", said Shadow as Yellow burst into a yellow mist.

Joz soon found himself full of energy again. He sprang to his feet as Shadow handed his blade back to him. Then they both warped to the final Emerald. Grey.

Grey had no distinctive features. It's didn't seem to have a floor they could see. Besides the grey mist it was empty. When the 2 Shadows had arrived, they had been split up.

Shadow wandered through the grey mist until he saw a figure. It was a familiar shape although he didn't indentify it until it called out to him.

"Shadow?" said a familiar feminine voice.

"It can't be", said Shadow.

He ran towards the figure and sure enough it was who he thought it was.

It was Maria.


	11. Where is Grey?

Please remember I'm British, so I am using the correct spelling for Grey.

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 11 - Where is Grey?

Joz wandered around the grey mist until he to came across a familiar figure. It was Sapphire. Joz quickly grabbed his blade and prepared to defend himself.

"What are you doing here?" asked Joz.

"Miles thought you guys might need some help", replied Sapphire.

"Great. Let me bring you up to speed. Shadow was brought into the emeralds by these demons created by Shadows positive use of Chaos Energy. They want to fight and kill him. Once we beat all 7 we should return home. One is left, Grey", said Joz relieved.

"What are we looking for then?" asked Sapphire.

"To be honest, I don't know", said Joz.

"Well then, let's start exploring, after you", said Sapphire.

Meanwhile Shadow stood in disbelief. The imposters they had a hint of green to them but Maria, she was perfect. But none of this mattered to Shadow. In front of him was the only person that really mattered to him.

"Shadow. Oh I'm so glad I found you", said Maria.

"But how…" said Shadow confused, "I saw you die"

"Did you? I remember releasing your capsule. Then as you fell to Earth a bright Grey aura swallowed me. I found myself fully healed inside the Emerald", said Maria.

Shadow took a minute to think about it. What this she was saying could've happened. After all he was suddenly sucked into the Emeralds not too long ago. He concluded his thoughts by accepting this figure as Maria. He had missed her so much he was willing to except anything right now, no matter how rediculous it seemed.

"I'll get you out of here Maria. First we have to destroy a demon named Grey. Then I can show you the Earth. We'd finally be able to experience it together", said Shadow.

Shadow and Maria started exploring the area. They soon spotted the two bats.

"It's her! That blue bat that shot me on ARK!" said Maria.

"What?" shouted Shadow, "Hey Joz what's she doing here?"

"She's here to help. Anyway who's that?" asked Joz.

"This is Maria", replied Shadow

"How? Didn't she die on ARK?" asked Joz.

"Shadow do you know these two?" asked Maria

"Kinda. When we get out of here I'll explain everything", said Shadow.

Maria pulled Shadow towards her and started whispering in his ear.

"That bat could've killed me. I want you to finish her off. You are the Ultimate lifeform, prove it to me", said Maria.

"If that's what you want", said Shadow.

Meanwhile Sapphire pulled Joz to her and started whispering in his ears.

"I don't like the way that girl with Shadow is looking at me", said Sapphire.

Joz grabbed his blade as suddenly Shadow dashed towards Sapphire. Joz quickly blocked Sapphire with his Armour Wing. He then looked at Sapphire who had left herself open to attack.

"Wait. Something's not right here", said Joz.

After a short pause Joz lunged the Annemuir in Sapphire's chest. He then did the same to Maria.

"WHAT! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE!" shouted Shadow grabbing Joz his long black coat by the collar.

"Haven't you realised yet? Maria suddenly being alive and wanting revenge. Sapphire suddenly accepting my help and not trying to show how good she is", said Joz.

Shadow suddenly realised what was going on. Maria and Sapphire were nothing more than Illusions. Illusions created by the seventh Chaos Demon, Grey.


	12. The Final Battle

Please remember I'm British, so I am using the correct spelling for Grey.

All copyright info in First Chapter

The 3 Shadows, Episode 5 - Chaos Theory

Chapter 12 - The Final Battle

The two bodies disappeared leaving the two shadows alone.

"Well if that was Grey shouldn't we be going home now", said Shadow. Joz froze.

"You're right. Grey must still be out there", said Joz.

Then all of a sudden a vocie boomed down on them.

"You two are indeed brilliant fighters. You destroyed all the demons except for me and you saw through my Illusions", said the voice, "But this is the end. I am the Grey winds of Lust and Insanity"

"Wind? How they hell are we meant to fight wind?" asked Shadow in a panic.

"Get behind me", said Joz extending out his Armour Wing.

Shadow followed behind Joz who shielded himself from the wind with the Armour Wing. Joz followed the source of the voice. As the wind got more and more intense Joz found what they were looking for. In the middle of the arena was a Grey crystal shaped like a normal man.

"So you're Grey?" asked Shadow.

"How did you find me?" asked Grey in a Panic.

"Come on, anyone can follow a voice", said Joz, "Now face my blade demon"

Joz jetted towards Grey and prepared a final slice. Then all of a sudden Joz fell to the floor. He tried to get up but could only get back on his knees. It was a familiar feeling, one he felt not to long ago. It was another Gemcraze.

"What? How?" asked Joz, crying in pain.

"We knew the only way to bring the emeralds together quickly was to send you through another Gemcraze Joz", said Grey.

"You control his Gemcrazes?" asked Shadow.

"No, I can cause one but not all of them are caused by me", said Grey.

"Well Joz might be out…" said Shadow grabbing Joz's Blade, "But I'm not".

Shadow dashed towards Grey who blew Shadow away with his wind. Joz suddenly found himself with enough energy to move. He picked up the Annemuir, which Shadow dropped when Grey blew him away.

"You really are evil. Making me believe Maria was still alive was so low", said Shadow.

Grey smiled at Shadow, unaware that Joz was sneaking up behind Grey. Joz lunged his blade through Grey's back.

"You fool. Never turn your back on me", said Joz.

The Demon burst into a Grey mist and Joz soon found himself fully healed again. Shadow looked over at Joz. He had not forgiven him for what he did to the Robotniks, but like it or not, Joz was a strong ally. He respected the bat again, even though he didn't like him. Joz slid the Annemuir back in it's holster.

"You OK?" asked Shadow.

"I'm fine. Thanks", said Joz.

Suddenly they found themselves back in Miles' Lab. As soon as they got out Shadow grabbed the Green Emerald while the rest smashed through the roof and scattered across the world.

"Do you think we'll have to fight those demons again?" asked Joz.

"Demons? What went on in there?" asked Miles.

"It's a long story. Right now though, I just want to go to bed", said Shadow.

Then with a green aura Shadow disappeared.

"Joz?" asked Miles.

"Like Shadow said, it's a long story", said Joz. They both sat down and Joz told Miles all he knew.


End file.
